Paul Gascoigne
| image = | fullname = Paul John Gascoigne | dateofbirth = | cityofbirth = Gateshead | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1980–1985 | youthclubs = Newcastle United | years = 1985–1988 1988–1992 1992–1995 1995–1998 1998–2000 2000–2002 2002 2003 2004 Total | clubs = Newcastle United Tottenham Hotspur Lazio Rangers Middlesbrough Everton Burnley Gansu Tianma Boston United | caps(goals) = 92 (21) 92 (19) 43 (6) 74 (30) 41 (4) 32 (1) 6 (0) 4 (2) 4 (0) 388 (83) | nationalyears = 1987–1988 1989 1988–1998 | nationalteam = England U21 England B England | nationalcaps(goals) = 12 (5) 4 (1) 57 (10) | manageryears = 2005 | managerclubs = Kettering Town }} Paul John Gascoigne (born 27 May 1967) is a former England international footballer and football manager. He is also known by his nickname, Gazza. He earned 57 caps during his England career and has been described by the National Football Museum as "the most naturally gifted English midfielder of his generation". Born and raised in Gateshead, the midfielder signed schoolboy terms with Newcastle United, before turning professional with the top tier (pre-Premier League creation) club in 1985. Three years later he was sold on to Tottenham Hotspur for a £2.2 million fee. He won the FA Cup with Spurs in 1991, before he was sold to Italian club Lazio for £5.5 million the following year. In July 1995, he was transferred to Rangers for £4.3 million, and helped the club to two league titles and two trophies. He returned to England in a £3.4 million move to Middlesbrough in March 1998. He made his debut in the Premier League in the 1998–99 season, having already featured in the 1998 Football League Cup Final. He switched to Everton in July 2000, and later had spells with Burnley, Gansu Tianma (China), and Boston United. He was part of the England squad that reached fourth place in the 1990 FIFA World Cup, where he was reduced to tears after receiving a yellow card in the semi-final with West Germany, which meant he would have been suspended for the final itself had England won the game. He also helped the team to the semi-finals of UEFA Euro 1996, scoring a goal against Scotland which was described as one of the best of the tournament. After retiring from professional football, his life became dominated by his mental and emotional problems, particularly his alcoholism. His personal struggles have received regular coverage in the British press, especially since leaving professional football. He has attempted to live without alcohol on numerous occasions, though rehabilitation programmes have provided only temporary relief. His problems ended his coaching career, and he has not worked in football since being fired as the manager of Kettering Town in 2005. External links * * Category:Players Category:1967 births Category:Living people Category:Midfielders Category:English players Category:England under-21 international players Category:England B international players Category:England international players Category:Newcastle United F.C. players Category:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. players Category:S.S. Lazio players Category:Rangers F.C. players Category:Middlesbrough F.C. players Category:Everton F.C. players Category:Burnley F.C. players Category:Boston United F.C. players Category:English Football League players Category:Serie A players Category:Scottish Football League players Category:Premier League players Category:1990 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 1996 players Category:English football managers Category:Kettering Town F.C. managers Category:National League (English football) managers